


I'm Blaming You

by creampuffqueen



Series: Future Family Fics [30]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, First Words, Kids, Toddlers, its a swear word ladies and gents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creampuffqueen/pseuds/creampuffqueen
Summary: A request from tumblr 'his/her first word better not be a damn cuss word'
Relationships: Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Series: Future Family Fics [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538509
Comments: 9
Kudos: 72





	I'm Blaming You

“Ma!” Nesta looked up from her book she was reading on the couch, hearing her daughter calling from the kitchen. 

“Tess, what’s wrong, sweetheart?” She said back, reluctant to leave her cozy spot. She half-hoped that her almost-one-year-old was just babbling, saying whatever came to her mind.

Being a mother was probably the strangest thing that had ever happened to her, that Nesta would admit freely. Some days were harder than others, but it was all worth it. Seeing her daughter grow up right before her eyes… it was incredible.

“Ma!” The voice sounded again, more demanding. Tess was walking now, and Nesta was confused as to why she wasn’t just coming into the living room. 

But while her walking was fantastic, her talking was… still developing. Cassian had suggested that all the energy was going towards her wings, which were rapidly growing.

Sighing, Nesta finally put her book down and headed into the kitchen, seeing what all the fuss was about.

“Ma!” Tess yelled as her mother stepped into view, held aloft in Cassian’s arms. 

“Hello, my love.” Nesta smiled at her daughter, stepping in and plucking her from her mate’s arms.

“Ma.” Tess cooed, squirming so she could press her little face into the crook of Nesta’s arm. Nesta bounced her gently, glancing over to Cassian.

The male looked a bit defeated as he watched them, wings drooping ever so slightly.

“Don’t beat yourself up about it.” Nesta assured him. “Hell, she’s probably going to want you back in five minutes.”

“It’s fine.” Cassian responded. “Sometimes a little girl just wants her mother.”

Nesta hummed her agreement, rocking little Tess back and forth. Cassian’s words had stirred something in her, a small memory, buried deep beneath the sands of time. Something her own mother had told her, once, long ago.

Tess peered up at her suddenly, hazel eyes wide. She took her arms that had been wrapped around Nesta’s sides and put them on her shoulders, tucking herself into her chest. Her wings, once so small and nearly translucent, had grown so much since her birth that Nesta let them droop over her arms.

Her daughter was a force of nature. Something to be reckoned with. She was _so strong_ already, especially for a toddler. Cassian had told her, in soothing words whispered between kisses in the night, that her powers were so strong she might be sporting siphons by her second birthday.

And yet, despite all that power, be it locked away for now or present, Tess was now cuddled into Nesta, babbling softly to herself.

“Toddlers are nature’s most fickle creatures.” Nesta muttered, finally remembering the phrase from her mother. Said to her when Feyre was a toddler herself, screaming one moment and loving the next.

“What?” Cassian looked up from the dinner he had started on.

“Toddlers are nature’s most fickle creatures.” Nesta repeated, a hint of laughter in her voice now. “And that is why they are so damn cute.”

“Da.” Tess popped her head up, trying to speak to her parents.

“You want your dada?” Nesta asked, gently prying her away. Tess’s arms tightened around her neck.

“Ma!” She demanded. Tess had yet to master even simple words, like Mama and Dada, and had resorted to just calling her parents ‘ma’ and ‘da’. However, this word had a different tone to it that Nesta wasn’t sure she liked.

“You’d better not be trying to say what I think you’re trying to say.” Nesta warned the toddler. However, that just encouraged Tess more.

“Da!” She cheered again. Now even Cassian could hear the beginnings of a word that was _definitely_ not ‘dada’.

“If her first word is a fucking cuss word, I’m blaming you.” Nesta hissed. Tess giggled happily in her arms.

Cassian opened his mouth to say something back, likely a smart remark, but was interrupted by his daughter.

“FUCK!” Tess yelled, so loudly that both Nesta and Cassian flinched.

Peals of laughter erupted from the little girl, as she was clearly enormously pleased with herself. 

“What the fuck, Cassian?” Nesta demanded. “I swear, of course it would be your child to learn curses first-”

“Your vocabulary’s not too great yourself, sweetheart.” Her husband purred. He pinched little Tess’s cheeks. “Did you finally learn your first real word?”

“Fuck.” Tess said, extremely seriously. At her daughter’s scrunched up face, Nesta couldn’t help the small snort of laughter that escaped her lips.

“Of course. I suppose you wouldn’t be an Archeron without a fair amount of swear words, wouldn’t you?” Nesta cooed, touching noses with her baby.

“Ma, fuck.” Tess giggled.

“I know, sweetheart.” Nesta said back. “Now, while your father is cooking dinner, how about we go into the living room and read for a bit? Maybe you’ll learn a new word instead of that one.”

As she started to step away, Tess’s giggles suddenly turned into cries. “Da!” She called, reaching her arms for Cassian. Typical.

Cassian abandoned his ingredients and pulled her into his arms. “Nature’s most fickle creatures, indeed.” He chuckled, watching Tess nuzzle into his chest. He kissed the top of her dark-haired head.

Tess giggled again, clearly agreeing. “Fuck!”

Nesta rolled her eyes at her toddler’s antics and went back to get her book.

**Author's Note:**

> check out my tumblr @creampuffqueen!


End file.
